


Courage and the Queen

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Garters, Knives, Morgana is queen, Teasing, Tournaments, as she should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has to stick up with the tradition, even though she feels disgusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage and the Queen

Morgana sat down into her velvet chair. When Uther died, Arthur broke down and fled Camelot for everything reminded him his deceased father. Now Arthur was living like a hermit with only Merlin by his side. Morgana was crowned the queen of Camelot. She was expected to choose a husband. Honouring the tradition Morgana agreed she will spend her life by the side of someone she won't love... some man.  
Her husband should be chosen in a traditional way- the winner of the tournament will gain a right to sit upon the throne by Morgana's side.  
Morgana was watching the honourable knights- Sir Gwaine, sir Perceval, sir Leon...knights from far and wide and all the brave men of Camelot gathered on the tiltyard. Morgana rose her hand and swinging it down she started the tournament.  
They witnessed many deeds of courage. Clashing of armor and the sound of shattering lances filled the air. Suddenly the whole place was swamped with the echo of galloping. The firm knight rode in front of the dedans and bowed to the queen. Then he took his lance and prepared for the fight.

The newcomer defeated all the knights- even sir Perceval, though he was defeated by the sword, not a lance. Now the time was right to announce the winner. "Honourable people of Camelot," started Morgana, "let's honor our winner, who have defeated all the brave knights we are pleased to host. Please, reveal your identity, sir..." Morgana waited. The knight took his helmet off and freed the flood of gold sheltering her face. "My name is lady Morgause. I traveled far to see if queen Morgana is as beautiful as they say. And I have to admit that even the wildest myths have no power to express the beauty of the pale gem of Camelot, my lady." Morgause dropped to her knee and bowed.  
Morgana felt pleased. Lady Morgause was beautiful and handsome. Suddenly Morgana didn't hate the idea of getting married so much.  
Morgause followed the protocol... she walked into the royal bleachers and knelt in front of the queen. Morgana rose from her throne and tied a green ribbon around Morgause's thigh, her fingertips sensing the strong leg beneath the tights. Morgana leaned towards Morgause's ear and whispered: "Would you visit my chambers tonight, lady Morgause?" The blonde hesitated, her lips a bit afar, allowing her hot, slowing breath to escape between them and then she slightly nodded.

* * *

Morgana was waiting in her chambers. When Morgause entered, now dressed in long green gown, Morgana trembled. Morgause was up to bow, but Morgana rose from her chair and caught Morgause's hand. "Lady Morgause," started Morgana, caressing Morgause's hand laying in her palm, "you won the tournament... and therefore you have a right to become the queen of Camelot." Morgana's lovesick voice quivered, her hand pulling the hem of Morgause's dress up carefully. Morgause smirked as Morgana caressed her garter, holding sharp knives. Morgana rose her eyebrow: "You're always ready, aren't you?" Morgause kissed Morgana's cheek, drawing her hair behing her ear: "Always ready to protect my damsel in distress," she breathed.  
Morgana kept caressing Morgause's golden hair covering the dress green as Camelot's meadows, green as Morgana's eyes, the green she always loved. And then she planted a kiss on Morgause's forehead. With her eyes still closed she felt Morgause's hand holding her chin, holding her the way some would consider rather rough, yet Morgana liked it rough. Morgause united their lips again and within this bound they stumbled over the chamber, Morgana without her own will, led like a marionette, only sensing Morgause's lips on hers and Morgause's blades beneath her palm... the knives fascinated her. When her legs hit the bed, she just fell over into the blankets. Morgause divided their lips, holding a knife in her hand. She didn't act chivalry anymore - now she was taking over Morgana shamelessly, kissing her bare neck as the hot air around them shivered. Suddenly Morgana felt a slight pressure between her collarbones. Morgause pressed the knife against Morgana's skin and then she made a single cut from chest to the crotch, ripping Morgana's dress apart. Morgana groaned with pleasure. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Morgause holding a blade between her teeth and the dagger in her hand was drawing the magical ornaments on Morgana's skin, circling around her nipples, connecting in the centre of her chest and crawling the way down towards her feet. When Morgana felt the blade caressing the skin of her naked sex - caressing, yet not cutting, she felt pleasure like never before. Morgause treated her tantalizingly and Morgana realized these blades are becoming her fetish.


End file.
